Imperfectly Perfect
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Will was her secret. Takes place in Season one, after Hell-o. But that's as far as it follows show plot! R&R T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

*I am writing this on an iPod so please bear with me. This story might take a little while but it is being written with love. I am of course not a big fan of the newer works so this is an old story I found on my shelf and am now typing up.

I do not own Glee. I wish I did. This story was once posted under the username Fae Santos which I will go ahead and inform you is me. I had to create a second account when I couldn't get my account to work. So if you see similarities, it's because the first chapter is the same. Got it?

Review please :)*

Chapter one: Sleepless

I guess it all comes down to lies and how well you keep them that way.

For me, I have kept this one a good two to three months. From absolutely everyone. Sometimes I even try to keep it from myself, like it never happened. The sad thing is, some of those times it works.

Where can I begin this? Oh yes, on that circular mattress in Will's apartment. The one with the soft white linens and floral comforter. Mmmmmmmm, soft and cozy.

Im lying there, sleepless. So is Will, but he knows he needs his rest. But I can't sleep. I won't sleep. And, I don't know how, but I do.

...

"I do." I say.

"I do." He repeats.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher announces. Will leans over me and sets his lips onto mine. Soft as butter.

It was a dream. A pleasant dream. The kind of dreams only sleepless dreamers dare to dream.

In reality, I was lying on my back. Will's body is over mine. Wow, he's gorgeous. Nobody can deny the sinful pleasures I possess.

He leaned down to kiss me. Instead, he ran our noses into one another and said "Hello beautiful." My face turned pink and I giggled. The spontaneous Will Shuester.

"How was practice last night?" He asked.

"Long." I replied. "Every second without you seems long, Will." I ran my fingers through his curly hair as he kissed my forehead. Finally. "I love you."

He didn't speak for a second. Will just crawled next to me. His eyes told me more than his lips could.

"Et toi?" I piped, about the practice.

"Shells, like yours it was agony. Total agony."

"Tell me about it. I'm here to listen and in show form I know. I can relate." I put my hand on his shoulder as he sat up. I sat up equally straight.

"Jesse and Rachel broke up." gasp! "And the whole club has been taking sides." oh no! "And Kurt is a Cheerio." what? "On top of all that, Emma-" I despise that woman with a passion. "Wants me to go out with her tomorrow night for dinner." this means war. "I told her I had other plans." instant sigh of relief. "But this is the main problem: I don't want to keep us a secret anymore. It's unbearable."

"Funny, same here. It's sad to know they all believe we're enemies."

"This could honestly all be discussed over breakfast, Shells, couldn't it?"

"Sure, of course. I'm starving."

...

"Mmm." Will said. "This French toast is delicious. What's your secret?"

"You."

"I mean honest."

"The microwave." I piped

"Well it's excellent. Coffee?"

"Please."

We sat down at the dining table. Will wore a pair of pajama pants and he's still half asleep. I was in an oversized blue tee shirt. I'm his little princess and it's my gown. And my hair is in a large mound of curlers. (My bouncy waves need some extra definition and the curlers help I suppose.)

Let me clarify a couple of things. I am Shelby Corcoran the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. The Will I keep referring to, that's Will Shuester from the New Directions. Jesse St. James was my lead until Rachel Berry, Will's female lead, realized she could not "cohort with the enemy". So Jesse transferred to McKinley and now...

Epic. Fail.

I am Will's secret. To avoid our deaths, we deny each other's presence. Sometimes that means Terri or April coming by, but as long as they don't flirt... My bark is worse than my bite. It's Emma that gets to me.

Emma. She's called my Will a man-slut. She will flirt. She twirls her red hair around her OCD germaphobic fingers. She just makes me sick.

...

Ding Dong.

"Shells, I'll go get it."

And so I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter two is a smidge shorter. But dont worry, this story does follow suit!*

Chapter two: Speak of the She-Devil

I ran my fingers through my own curly hair.

"Willlllll!"

I washed my face so that I looked fresh faced and beautiful for work.

"Wiii-alllllll!"

Then I put on my pink lipstick. I guess, in a sense, I was marking my territory in a subtle way. Because whenever I kissed him there wereglitter pink smudges on his cheek. I batted by long eyelashes into my mascara.

"Wiii-allllllll! Are you hooooooome?"

Why was a voice yelling for Will?

"That's it!"

...

The door opened as we were walking out. Will hadn't noticed. I stopped moving. Hell, I probably stopped breathing. From my gray boots and jeans to my black-and-white blouse and orange scarf, not a particle near me moved. But Will continued leaning in.

Closer... Closer...

"Will!" Squeaked the person in the doorway. Well, speak of the she-devil! It's Emma! "What on Earth?"

"Enma, this isn't quite what it looks like." Will said with his arm around my waist.

"I know exactly what it looks like, Will! And I know that's what it is!"

"What, then, is it?" He asked.

"Don't play sly with me, I get it."

"You do?" There's a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"Of course! How could I not? You, yes you, are lying to the whole school, heck, the WHOLE WORLD for that matter! That you don't know Miss Shelby Corcoran of Vocal Adrenaline, and WHATDYAKNOW! She's RIGHT HERE! And then there's you sleeping around with that drunk, April Rhodes isn't it? You, Will, love the sense of danger. And I'm simply less DANGEROUS than... GLITTER GIRL over there. I know this. You. Are. FRATENIZING. With the enemy."

My blood was starting to boil. She called my Will everything she could. Now it was my turn to talk. "Oh just shut it, Emma." I spat. "You're jealous of what Will and I have. You want it."

"You're right Shelby I do want it. Will, I want you to want me!"

*Emma sap. Remember this was written when I was in seventh grade. Everything was rainbows and unicorns and nobody smoked pot or came to school drunk. So this is all a little toned down to what current me would've written. Review anyways!*


	3. Chapter 3

*This was also the first year I had heard of Spring Awakening... Sorry.*

Chapter three: The Word of Your Body

_Just too unreal all this_

_Watching the words fall from my lips_

_Baiting some girl with hypothesis!_

_Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

"Bravo, Ms. Corcoran." said a voice, the voice of... "It's Jesse. I want back in and I brought a friend."

...

"What?" I squeaked. "She's W- what on earth- Jesse, did you...?"

"This young lady is Quinn Fabray."

"And she's one of Will's girls?"

"One of the best." Jesse was proud of his accomplishment.

"Hey!" This Quinn girl piped. "I'm not ONE of the best. With Rachel's voice gone I AM the best."

"Wait." I stopped her. "Rachel lost her voice?"

"Yeah." Jesse scoffed, pretending to care. "But since when do you care anyways? Mr. Shue is your total rival."

"Actually, he mentioned you. And your team." Quinn expelled.

"Really?" I had to be blushing a shade of marroon.

"Yeah, he said we better bring it if we want a chance cuz currently we don't. But I don't have to worry anymore Miss..."

"Shuester!" Crap no! That's not what I meant...

"Pardon?" Quinn asked.

"Corcoran. Shelby Corcoran."

"WHY did you say Shuester? I feel bad enough leaving him stranded without THIS..."

"No!" I squealed, my voice high and shrill. "I need you! It was a slip of the tongue!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Close Encounter

"They're onto us." I told Will. He was cooking chicken and rice. But the chef is just as delicious as his dishes.

"Quinn left." Will said sadly. "So did Jesse. I don't even know where they went."

"I do!" I chirped.

"Wha-how do you know?"

"Will," I said, walking to his side. "focus on the chicken. I'll tell you at dinner."

...

"Are you sure it was her?"

"I recognized Jesse, the girl introduced herself as Quinn. I figured that's her."

"Blonde?" Will asked.

"Yup. And she looked pregnant." I hoped that she was, or else I was going to feel awful about saying anything.

"She is."

...

My mouth was full of one of my favorite things: spearmint toothpaste. Yet even with the fresh coating on my teeth I can't help But grin.

Theres a fine line between love and sin, and when your life becomes too mushy you forget it's there.

I'm toeing that line.


	5. Chapter 5

*Short crucial chapter. Sorry but I have to rant before you continue to the rest of the story.

In this season, Season three, we've had the creepy cougar relationship of Puck and Shelby. It was cute and fluffy, like a warm blanket, but it made Idina's amazing character fall FLAT ON HER FACE! Shell can win, Corcerman never stood a chance.

This was also written two years ago. I was twelve, turning thirteen, everything was beautiful and I was blonde. So it's off. But it's BEAUTIFULLY off.

Review.*

Chapter five: Borderline

We sat on the couch, munching on popcorn. Some kernels had fallen onto the couch. Funny Girl. I love that movie.

Only then, on the morning of my birthday, May 12th, do I see the greatest gift of all:

A pretty little diamond engagement ring.


End file.
